Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for coupling a hose, tube or the like to a member such as valve, cock or the like.
Hitherto, various types of device have been proposed and used for coupling a hose, tube or the like (referred to simply as "hose", hereinunder) to a member such as a valve, cock or the like (referred to simply as "objective member", hereinunder). One of these known devices employs a plurality of rolling elements such as balls adapted to press radially inwardly the hose end fitting around a tubular portion of the objective member so as to cause a plastic deformation of the hose thereby to fix and couple the hose to the objective member. This type of coupling device, however, encounters the following problems. Namely, it is rather difficult to effect stable fastening and smooth disconnection of the hose to and from the objective member. In addition, a cage holding the rolling elements tends to be distorted or damaged during repeated use to disable the device to effect a uniform tightening of the hose onto the objective member.